


Star-Crossed Warriors

by TheOneAndOnly1993



Series: Love in Kamihama [8]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, First Meeting Writing Contest, First Meetings, First Time, Idiots in Love, Large Breasts, Loneliness, Mitama POV shift, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Tribadism, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: All Sasara ever wanted - what she truly wanted - was for someone to give their thanks, to tell her she did a good job and validate her as a knight who saves people. And Asuka wished for just one person to respect her and the struggle to uphold the rigid ideals of ryushin-ryu.Two warriors of honor - two lonely, horny teenagers beneath all their bluster - cross paths and hearts not long into their magical girl careers.
Relationships: Asuka Tatsuki/Sasara Minagi
Series: Love in Kamihama [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740484
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Star-Crossed Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission over on the MR Lewdfic Discord server, wherein we had to write smut of two characters meeting for the first time. I decided to do underrated couple Asuka and Sasara and give an "alternate first meeting" in which the story we thought we knew is actually a lie they tell everyone - purely for the sake of me fitting this into my Love in Kamihama-verse. 
> 
> Special thanks to bigscarythings for proofreading this colossus

_“Thank you.”_

_“You saved me.”_

_When you cut to the heart of it, that was all I really wanted._

_I’d assumed my heart to be that of a valiant knight; thought it would qualify as such with the desire to merely_ be _one. Like making a wish. But strip away my chivalry, peel back my armor, and you’ll find just another worker bee who wanted compensation for their sacrifices—an insect. A thing clad in gold, but a bug nonetheless._

_Kyubey had told me it was natural to crave such a thing. “Normal” even. Went as far as to say the knights I aspired to were just the same, categorically worse in many cases. I was “better” than them, that was his point._

_And sure._

_Yeah._

_In a way._

_I was better than bullying, rapist trash by virtue of_ not being _so loathsome. But doing the right thing? Self-sacrifice for the sake of others and not the self? Ideologically, I was no different from those idealized heroes of old that Kyubey had been contrasting me to._

_So, in a sense, I got exactly what I’d wished for._

_In the end, I truly became a knight._

_=========================================_

**_Star-Crossed Warriors_ **

_TheOneAndOnly1993_

_=========================================_

A scalding chill swiped the length of Sasara’s spine, down and up at once. She gasped, frozen stiff in her tracks. Warmth and willpower returned a beat later, Sasara shuddering as the ghost of cold lingered on her lower back. 

It’s a surprise she was surprised, Sasara having been chilled and warmed in this exact manner a dozen times by now. A thought willed her palm to fill with crimson light, flashing into her egg-shaped soul gem—a hard right down an alley, informed the jewel’s glowering flank. 

Darkness lay ahead, the alleyway bent rather than connecting straight into another litter-strewn street of Chuo. _A part of me must have been keeping a feeler out for Witches,_ thought Sasara. _The part of me that wants tangible reward. It’s still searching for that, desperately._ The rest of her was weak, the rest that opposed this ugly inner truth. It had to be, she was sensing a Witch now in spite of her efforts. She still wanted to save; more importantly, Sasara still wanted compensation. 

A “thank you” in some form or another. 

Sasara tore down the alley, tossing her school bag behind a dumpster as she passed. _Why am I even doing this?_ The shadows flashed white. Spots burned the darkness, dancing across her vision. Ivory encased Sasara, hard as diamond and lighter than air, sheathed sword wavering atop her hip—this magically tailored suit, it felt so damn right. 

_No one else will,_ she decided. _Not right now, not at this moment. Because people will die otherwise. Because of me, because I was so embittered over a thankless job._

These fears alone launched Sasara, sword shining before her, into the Labyrinth’s shadowy threshold.

===================================================

It was Heaven’s gate which split reality and the Witch’s hellscape—an interlude which blinded Sasara in more ways than the literal her first rodeo, truly believing that the light at the end of this tunnel would be a paradise comparable. 

Sasara had to quickly make peace with the reality of this job, to brace herself for the deranged—the closest Labyrinths ever got to “the expected.” She steeled her heart, placed crowds of sleepwalking innocents first and foremost within her mind’s eye as the glow encompassing her flared. 

Of all things it was the tongue-curling tartness of salt that whalloped Sasara first, followed by an arts-and-crafts countryside of towels. Waves were lapping against rocks unseen, ebbing in and out from nowhere and everywhere. Sunscreen bottles, beach balls and other beach paraphernalia made something of a distant mountain range, eternally cast in the glow on a nonexistent sunset. The Labyrinthian earth was stitched with dolphins, palm trees, and aviator-rocking suns: a toddler’s playscape at the beach. Sasara’s gut turned; how dare this monster dress itself in innocence, when it was likely responsible for the death of at least one child? 

Sasara shook her head. _People, people,_ she thought, scanning. But the realm before her was—had been—devoid of life. _No._ Dread strangled the drumming within. _Was I too late?_

_“Hyah!”_ lashed at the rhythm of a churning sea, followed by a distant, _“Yah!”_ Sasara spun around. _“You lack technique, monster!”_ The first magical girl Sasara had met launched from the Witch’s half-hearted uppercut. _“And_ that _is why—!”_ she cried, naginata cocked at the blobby quadruped Witch, _“—you’ll_ never WIN!” She was a spear, a waterfall’s roar twining her cries as one encircled her, spiraling round the living projectile. The textbook definition of a killing blow. 

_Did I ever look so… so powerful?_ Sasara wondered; “cool” felt too juvenile, too simple-minded for this display of skill, and far too premature—the Witch reared up, its weapon once-hidden behind hills of baby blanket slicing through the air, slapping the girl aside. 

Her cry was humorously brief, the human spitball careening like a bullet to somewhere hidden from view. 

Sasara had been sprinting before she realized it, sword raised and pulsating with light. _There are no Familiars,_ raced through her mind, feet slamming away from the earth. The headless colossus loomed towards her. _That girl must be so good that she evacuated all of the victims, too._ A scream belted from her soul, saber swinging overhead as the space between her and the Witch became a gap which became a sliver. 

And then nothing. The Witch had jerked left. Sasara cut through the air, the momentum of her failure swinging her toward its evasion as she descended—and gasped. 

It was not a blob but a puzzle, unfurling tall and wavering, grander than before. Upon four shapely legs, it resembled more of a serpent cobbled together by the horrible brother to a little sister: her body a tightly packed mass of the yellowing, green-pocked torsos of beachside Barbie dolls, now writhing like a cobra from a jar. Not one bikini was like another, despite every torso having swelled as though bloated and fit to burst. Sasara hit the ground; between her feet, a cute turtle stitched within the quilt smiled—hopefully no one was stupid enough to leave their child in the care of this monster. 

This ribbing was corny, but it was all Sasara could do to ignore the spikes threatening to lock her muscles. 

That is until the Witch reared up like a grotesque horse, raising the life preserve used to bat away that other magical girl. Sasara cocked her stance wide, waiting for the drop. Faster than it lifted the weapon the Witch slammed upon the blanket, and Sasara rocketed herself just before impact. There was a boom, then shockwaves followed up Sasara’s legs, rattling her in her metal boots—doming them, the burnt-orange horizon made for a haunting backdrop. 

A speck flashed in the distance—of steel, of water spewing behind like a hose. It screamed, “You’re _so GOING_ **_DOWWWN!_ **” 

Then, the Witch was in two—its serpentine body cut clean in half at a bisected torso, hollow and glossy inside like actual plastic. Sasara had caught a glimpse of the attacker before she’d landed, her stance wide and supported on a hand splayed across the beach blanket, the other supporting her naginata above. She had a bob cut tied back in a long ponytail, was young in the face, her robe billowing behind as a leather-plated skirt fluttered about her thighs. 

_Damn,_ everything within Sasara embarrassingly reacted on the spot. But she couldn’t help it! That girl just looked so... really strong. A-and cool! 

Sasara landed in a kneel. Their eyes met at once, so suddenly it made the other girl jump… a-and bounce. _It’s uncommon to meet a girl so well-developed._ Was she blushing because she caught Sasara’s gaze? 

A shake of the head, of her dirty thoughts. _I just startled her._ Sasara stood, finding them both of equal height. “You’re incredible,” she said, taking in the outfit for _absolutely no reason_ but to surmise her character. “Do you train in a dojo, by any chance?” 

Pride alighted the girl’s face, a boastful breath taken just as the Witch’s remains howled like an elephant. Together they whirled in its direction, blades poised to strike as it reared up, letting loose a caterwaul grand enough to rattle Sasara’s teeth. Sandaled feet came down like a meteor, blotting out the scorched sky. Sasara grappled the magical girl in one bear hug of a bodyshield as they galloped overhead.

The veritable dark cloud passed quickly as it came. “Th-thank you—” the girl started, but Sasara tore herself away, spun around, and found the Witch had broken for a crowd of people. 

_This girl hadn’t prioritized the victims._

_Nor did I._

And the Labyrinth shattered beneath her—at once metaphorically, as all feeling evaporated and left Sasara numb, and literally the instant her boots kicked off the blanket, somehow shattering it like stone. _Monster!_ her thoughts and feelings screamed. 

Sasara’s thighs pumped twenty times the rate her heart did. “S-stop where you are!” that irresponsible girl cried, though she ignored the fool. Thank God the Witch stopped short of trampling those poor people, only to rear up it’s legs ready to crush them. 

“Shoot!” the warrior squeaked. “I mean—!” 

_SHIT!_ Sasara smashed her toe into the blanket and sprung off it, jetting toward the gap in the Witch’s stance. Her sword whipped out, silver flashing into gold—a blinding light twice as long as normal. The Witch’s form darkened before her, looming large and reeking of the sea. Sasara screamed for the victims, that magical girl’s stupidity, this damned monster not keeling over yesterday as she cleaved her sword to and fro. No resistance in her flight, like cutting through air. The instinctive fear that she missed took hold, but Sasara knew by this point that she never had. Diving, rolling, and grinding to a halt before the stupefied innocents, Sasara spun to find the quad-nubbed freak tumble unto its serpentine, torsoed underbelly. 

Was it done? Is it over? Sasara knew not to let her guard down until the Witch and then the Labyrinth vanished. 

Neither did. 

But the Witch didn’t lunge. Rather, it fell to pieces—a dozen plastic torsos each the size of a truck bounced, cartwheeled, and wormed urgently toward a distant mountain range of beach necessities. Sasara shuffled, maintained herself between their retreat and victims, blade poised. Suddenly, a puff beside her—the legs strewn in eight, grand pieces were but inky wisps curling into nothing. 

The sea ebbed in and out, nowhere and everywhere. 

_Safe, for now._ Sasara exhaled, for the first time since breaching the Labyrinth it felt like. Her shoulders buckled from a sudden, human weight; her sabre, too, thumping against a stitched sun’s smile. _I’ve never been so close to losing people before._

And then, from the near distance echoed, “GET! BACK! HEEEERE!” That magical girl crested a hillock chasing several bouncing torsos, naginata poised overhead like a cartoon mallet. 

Definitely the type that had zero self-awareness. But where did those other pieces come from? 

_Ah, the half she’d severed,_ Sasara realized, rising while sheathing. “Hey!” she called. _“Hey!”_ The chase persisted. Sasara threw a glance behind, the survivors gradually collapsing, asleep where they’d stood, then launched herself. “Can’t you see that they’re faster than you?!” Sasara stuck a foot out, landed with a stumble into a skip. “Stop it, already!” 

The girl’s naginata pinged into the blanket, anchored firmly as she turned slow, hissing, _“Shhhushup!”_ So swiftly she spun that her robe swung behind her, and her chest wobbled before her. 

_Dammit Sasara, what is with you?!_

She shook her head as that magical girl snapped, “How dare you be so lackadaisical?! Especially with how incredibly fast you moved before!” 

_Says the girl who just gave up a chase to scold me._ “The people’s lives take priority over all else.” Sasara’s left hand rested on her pommel. “I wasn’t about to abandon innocents for what could’ve been a trap. Or another monster to come and squish them,” she added pointedly.

That, surprisingly, earned a wince. “I-I see.” She inhaled, drew her eyes shut. “Yes. The venom in your words is warranted, venom it may be.” 

If it was so easy to make her see… “How come you focus on killing Witches instead of rescuing victims?” 

A deeply, truly offended scoff. “How rude, assuming that that’s my _modus operandi!_ ” Sasara could feel herself deadpanning; the girl buckled guiltily before her doubt could be put to words. “And you’d be totally, dead-on accurate.” Then a fist was clenched before her determined face. “However, Witches are monsters who deserve to die before they hurt another soul! I cannot risk letting them get away! ...But,” she sighed, gusto swinging from one-hundred back to zero, “clearly I’ve let my anger take hold of me, and skew my judgement. What an embarrassment I am.” 

Her passion was admirable… and kind of heart-stopping—or perhaps it was her self-awareness and subsequent shame. “I wouldn’t go that far.” Empathy had taken hold without Sasara realizing. “You were spectacular to behold.” 

“Th-thanks!” Her jubilance went rigid, though her blush brightened. Clearing her throat, she continued with soft severity, “However, I’ve been a pigheaded magical girl who places innocents at risk. This cannot go unpunished.” Another inhale, then an exhale, rejoining Sasara’s gaze with a hardness she’d yet to display. “Tatsuki Asuka is my name: naginata adept, as well as assistant naginata instructor.” 

_This girl is hard to track!_ Her mood swayed like a pendulum. “M-Minagi Sasara.” She gave a bow, forearm across her chest. “Knight.” 

“This disgraceful worm is the shame of Mizuna Ward’s Ryushinkan Dojo.” Asuka in turn bent at the hips. 

She bent low enough for a downblouse so fleshy it seemingly rebounded Sasara’s inappropriate gaze. _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,_ she nearly blurted. 

“There is no excuse for my behavior.” Asuka straightened, her expression firm still. “Regardless of how often I discipline myself, I find my own vision tunneled whenever it’s most critical.” A smile grew, as did her fists rise. “But you, Knight Minagi-san—” 

A hand whipped up as did emotion within. “Just Sasara is fine,” left her mouth on instinct. “...Besides,” filled the awkward silence, “‘ser’ is the proper moniker for anointed knights of old Europe. Which I am not.” 

For she was neither an official knight nor worthy of the hon—“So principled... A-and traditional!” gushed the red-faced girl. “We only just met, but nothing insofar has made you unworthy of the honor as far as I can see.” 

Sasara blinked. Swallowed. 

And then, “Th-thank you.” It came out of nowhere, that gushing. Casual, unprompted… and this girl—Asuka was her name—she did so without hesitation. Like she truly believed it, and wasn’t giving empty platitudes. 

“Sasara-san?” 

_Calm down,_ she thought, her chest squirming defiantly. _It’s not as though you’re a knight in spirit. Only appearance and performance, like those you admired._

Asuka appeared suddenly in her face. “You look troubled, Sasara-san.” 

“Gah!” 

They pulled away at once, though Asuka seemed unfazed by their closeness. “Are you still upset about my shameful loss of sight?” Then she jogged past, toward the now-sleeping crowd of twenty. Sasara followed. “It seems none were harmed!” she observed at the gathering’s edge. “Although, what-might-have-beens have as much weight as reality. Which is why… Sasara-san!” Asuka spun, stopped on a heel. “You are accustomed to the prioritizing and rescuing of Witches’ victims, yes? You’ve not lost a soul after arriving on the scene?” 

So much energy radiated seen and unseen that Sasara couldn’t help but be amused. “Thankfully not. Though I’ve come close a few times.” _Today, for instance, because I decided against hunting Witches._ Asuka’s perspective on “might’ves” weighed cold within. “I’d die before anybody gets hurt on my watch.” 

“Excellent, as I expected based on first impressions.” Sasara was startled to find her heart soaring— _What is going on with me? Am I really so starved for compliments?_ “Very well.” Asuka crossed her arms. “Seeing as how the Labyrinth remains, our Witch still hasn’t given up the fight. In the meantime, you are more than capable of escorting these victims out before finishing it off. For many reasons I proclaim this, first and foremost being that you will _not_ throw a tantrum and forget all technique when the Witch fails to die.” 

“It wasn’t that big a deal,” Sasara chuckled, now that the danger was gone. “Just grow from the experience.” 

A furious shake of the head. “Unacceptable! I’ll stand guard and await your return for the Witch. But afterwards, I shall restore my honor, and keep true to my ryushin ideals, by committing seppuku.” 

Goodness, she was a serious girl. “Wh—? No! There’s no need for that!” Yet the sentiment was so familiar it weighed just as heavily within. 

“But how else am I supposed to express the genuinity of my shame?” 

“You don’t have to go so far. Besides, you would be doing the world a disservice if you ran away now.” 

Asuka’s fist shook, squeezed so tightly. “How disgraceful,” she hissed. “Your powers of observation are uncanny, Sasara-san.” 

The irony was not lost on Sasara. _It’s just like how I can’t give up being a knight,_ she realized, _regardless of the kind I am. My body, my “soul” gem, simply won’t allow it._

“Indeed, my attempted penance is just a fancy way of fleeing from the guilt,” continued Asuka, ripping the sentiment straight out of Sasara’s guilty heart. “I will commit seppuku now to absolve myself of this shame!” 

“In _what world_ is that worth _killing_ yourself over?!” Sasara veered back, as stunned as Asuka looked. _Relax. You’re talking to yourself, too, don’t forget. Save the self-pity for the comfort of your bedroom._ Clearing her throat, Sasara thumbed the sweat off her brow. “And… I mean, leaving me with this cowardly Witch? I’d have to be lucky to destroy it myself! I need you.” 

Asuka’s eyes widened, her gaze dropped. Her paleness which Sasara failed to note reddened once again as her index fingers tapped before her little smile. 

Somewhere and nowhere, a false ocean whispered in and out, churning within Sasara’s gut it felt like. 

_‘I need you.’_ She suddenly empathized with Asuka’s seppuku failsafe. _‘I need you, I_ need _you!’ That’s what I just said.’_ At once Sasara wanted to flee, but she couldn’t bring herself to so much as look away from this endearing girl. “Err, s-sorr—” 

“Alright. Fair enough,” she said softly, her smile equally as gentle. “I shall stay with you, Sasara-san, and keep watch for the Witch’s return. After it is dealt with, I might not cleanse this shame by way of seppuku.” 

This was getting overplayed. “Please cut that out,” said Sasara, massaging her aching forehead. “If you’re embarrassed over flubbing in front of me, I promise that I… that I’m not judging you. I don’t. A lot of teens do, but I swear I’m not one of them.” 

_I almost blurted out that I have no right to judge her in the first place._ But that might fire up this honorable warrior, make her forget about the survivors again and the meaningful connection they just established. Rubbing away the dull ache still, Sasara watched beyond her wrist Asuka gripping her own, gaze lowered. 

“While it is not my place to tell you how to live, I believe it’s a recipe for disaster to uphold such an inhuman standard.” 

Asuka frowned, making her way towards Sasara and beyond. “Then why even make the attempt?” The naginata thumped with her stride. Sasara followed Asuka as she marched back to the unconscious twenty. “If it were easy, everybody would live this way, and the world would be a more just and honest place. Therefore, it’s warranted to strive for such a standard, I feel.” 

Sasara could think of nothing more than a selfish response—what she would do in Asuka’s righteous shoes. “I just don’t think it’s right to rob others of the example you set. Like… the world needs more people like you, I guess.” _More like you, less like me._   
  


A soft huff, a gentler, “You care a lot about people.” Asuka turned, smiling as she asked, “Yet you’re not a selfless knight. You’re fairly selfish, for a true knight would scold me harshly for my greedy habits.” 

Sasara lowered onto a small slope. “I cannot deny that,” she said, glancing up in time to find Asuka veering her gaze sharply, intensely. And ruddy. “Live by your own morals, they’re clearly righteous enough already. That’s all I’m saying here. And if your regret is so heavy, internalize the cause of it and move forward.”

“You said that before. To accept the ‘why’ of it and learn.” Asuka lowered herself, criss-cross—thankfully next to Sasara. “Yes. Father often said such things,” she muttered, then aloud, “Sasara-san, I redact my hasty conclusion: you strike me as a genuine knight. A human one, but true nonetheless. I’m starting to see why that works for people like you and I, rather than adhering to a rigid code.” 

_And you strike me as one whose convictions flip-flop as the wind changes._ But perhaps that’s why such familiar demons dwelled within her. 

It felt wrong to say what she did next, though Sasara couldn’t help but respect what she had seen so far—flaws and all. 

“And you strike me as a good person, Asuka-san. Thank you.” 

The Japanese knightess grunted, her blush now on her ears. Sasara found herself unable to handle it, the sight of her metal boots easier to bear. 

Asuka, at once charming and astringent in her frankness; so wrongly moved by the appraisal of one she deemed honest and genuine.

Sasara could think of nothing more to say. 

Anything more would surely shatter the illusion that they stood on equal moral footing. _With me upon this slope, and her down there… it’s like a metaphor of how Asuka-san surely feels, comparing the two of us._

It should be reversed. Asuka had flaws, yet she recognized hers and made (overreactive) attempts to amend them. Sasara ran. Asuka did, too, but Sasara truly tried to run from herself and her responsibilities. 

It should be reversed. Sasara was far worse a knight than Asuka was a ryushin warrior. She decided, _After we slay the Witch, I will confess the truth._

_____________________________________________________

What felt like an hour passed without a sign of the Witch, though much information arose from Asuka in its stead, and Sasara in turn. 

She’d asked the ryushin knightess about her school, and was stunned to hear it was that ritsy, private all-girls academy in Mizuna. Obviously, but the surprise lied in her utter lack of snobbery, which added a great deal of meaning to her presence patrolling the streets of Chuo Ward. Funnily enough, Asuka threw back her shock and awe at Sasara’s Kamihama Central schooling—a place “real people” attended. Sasara couldn’t help but tease Asuka at having been recontextualized in a new, “fake” light. Her flustered cries were as cute as Sasara anticipated. 

Clearly a lot of Asuka’s tension was borne of a pressure to live up to ryushin ideals, stemming from a heritage that stretched back far into the Edo period wherein her family dojo was built, and her ancestor served as sword instructor within Mizuna Castle. It felt lame and somewhat patronizing to have such naked admiration redirected at Sasara’s father, who made a living rescuing others without such lavish pedigree. It was no surprise to Asuka that such a respectable man would raise a daughter of equal measure. 

Sasara had no comeback when Asuka teased about the shoe on the other foot. Genuine speechlessness struck, however, when this serious girl proclaimed victory at having colored her “another delightful shade of red.” Sasara didn’t dare dwell on the implications that were most likely inaccurate. 

Sasara had found herself at the bottom of the slope beside Asuka before long. There, they admired one another's weapons whilst sharing homemade trail mix from Sasara’s school bag in the alley. More exchanges followed, those of the magical girl variety in the vein of various stances Asuka employed from her training, and small displays of light magic Sasara had at her disposal. Asuka shared her love of fashion (as well as good taste—“So rude!” she’d remarked to Sasara’s underhanded praise, who was in genuine awe at the excellently-crafted outfits Asuka boasted in her phone album). Trying to make Asuka feel better about herself, Sasara revealed her chuuni-esque knightley persona having been a part of her long before becoming a magical girl. 

“Cute as heck!” was Asuka’s uber-serious proclamation, followed by a cry of seppuku into her hands over Sasara’s chuckling. 

As a result, Asuka confessed that she lacked a social life and much of a life in general, her downtime spent either training or soaking in a hot bath. Shoving aside the perverted, disgusting images that followed, Sasara voiced her love of fantasy light novels, and subsequent desire to browse cute outfits with a friend who was interested in reading some of her favorites. Before she knew it. Sasara threw in her newfound love of training since becoming a magical girl, not-so-subtly wishing for a sparring partner on top of that. 

She’d stupidly, embarrassingly thrown too much on Asuka, whose mouth staggered open and closed silently as friendship hung overhead, before screeching, “Y-You’re making fun of me! You’re gonna text me to hang out and then ghost me at the train station!” 

Where that came from, Sasara had a notion or two after taking all of Asuka’s quirks—her earnestness especially—into consideration. She muttered something about killing herself after Sasara frantically defended her genuinity. 

Despite having seemingly been calmed down, Asuka’s shame doubled-down with a vengeance at the reveal that Sasara had been a magical girl for just a month, and displayed such selfless dedication toward improving her combat craft unprompted on top of that. The topic of wishes followed, Asuka’s having “cheated” society’s invisible legal system by ensuring a cousin—the son of a recently-disgraced politician—would assuredly become a police officer like he wanted. 

Meanwhile, Sasara only wanted to be a knight, though she said no more than that. Hearing Asuka’s wish, perhaps she could have wished for no one to ever be in danger again instead. 

But Asuka, of course, had nothing but admiration and threats of seppuku for Sasara’s “super selfless wish,” especially after finding out Sasara was her junior by almost a full year on top of that. She agreed not to kill herself if Sasara acknowledged that calling her “senpai” was an undeserved honor. She did, and turned it around by forcing Asuka to stop adding “san” to her name, who threw it back in turn. 

It was a heated argument that somehow ended in uncontrollable laughter. 

Perhaps Sasara was terrified of all this coming to an end, once the truth was out there. 

_But Asuka’s not flawless—she knows she isn’t. And she’s been nothing but kind, albeit a little stubborn, with a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome…_ Sasara returned to reality in time to choke back a sigh. _You hormonal teenager, stop that. You’ve let yourself get infatuated by the first person to praise you. She doesn’t even know the real you,_ a darker, distant thought hissed.

“A-Asuka…” 

She looked over, smiling cutely. “Hm?” 

“There’s, uh, something I gotta get off my chest, Asuka.” It was the least she deserved for being so open a book. _And it’s not like I expect Asuka to let me off for my own courtesy. Quite the opposite, really._ And Sasara was struck, realizing the painful outcome she’d hoped. Deserved. “Whenever you threatened seppuku, well... I felt like a hypocrite, to put it simply. Then and now.” 

‘I’ve been a liar,’ was the actual confession here. 

For what felt like a first since becoming a knight, Sasara braced herself for pain.

“You,” Asuka said hoarsely, clearing her throat before asking, “you sometimes wanna kill yourself, too?” 

She sounded so faint. “N-no!” Like she was about to cry. “It’s just that… I understand where you’re coming from. Painfully so: that shame which drives us to simultaneously wanna try harder and give up out of guilt and embarrassment.” 

Silence, a beastly heavy one. 

“Actually, you don’t wish to hear it.” Sasara turned away. “It’s little more than self-indulgent angst—” 

“No, please!” Asuka hopped out in front of her. “I feel the exact same way all the time, I swear on my honor! Father even told me to shut up for once, so I know how horrible you must feel right now—your shame in letting it burden others. But then, that means… _that means_ I don’t want you concealing it from me, because it wouldn’t be an extra weight to someone who’s already burdened by it!” 

Sasara was too stunned by this… this wonderful person. Too stunned to speak. 

“AH!” Coals glowed beneath Asuka’s whole face. “I mean—! _I mean-I mean-I mean—_ sorry, y-you don’t have to feel obligated to open up to _my_ repulsive, dishonest self! What I _really_ mean is… what I’m trying and failing _to say_ is—! Is that I don’t want you feeling like… like I would judge you for anything from now on,” Asuka finished calmly, strongly. And beautifully. “At the very least, even if I react badly in the future, deep down I know I am in _no_ place to even _think_ about judging you or others. You know that if nothing else by now.” 

Sasara’s heart was racing. Her breathing quickened, her smile resisting efforts to suppress it. 

_Oh, no._ The floor shattered beneath Sasara. She was in freefall: head spinning, heart flung up into her throat. _I’ve fallen in love with a girl I just met!_

“Sasara-san?” Asuka popped into view from below, leaning low and bobbing about—this honorable, uber-serious cutiepie and _what am I,_ thirteen again? _Love at first sight, for_ real?! “Is everything okay?” She sounded so worried, though. “You look angry, it’s—...something I did, isn’t it? I’ve been too forward, haven’t I?” Her words were starting to quicken. 

“No, please don’t feel bad again! If you really wish to feel my pain… then, as you know,” Sasara sighed, “in saving people as a knight, I came to realize that what I wanted was compensation. Their thanks, specifically. The denial of that catharsis has left me bitter. So much so that I didn’t even wanna hunt before our paths crossed. No selfless hero would be so selfish. What’s worse, I’ve disrespected your honesty by faking my own, hiding my flaws whilst hoarding yours. That, if nothing else, deems me unfit to be deemed a true knight.” _Not like you,_ she nearly added. “I’m sorry.” It’d be pitiful to tack on a compliment and pretty up her ugliness. 

“Wow,” Asuka said behind her, “I mean, like, _wow,_ you’re terrible!” 

Sasara spun around, another useless apology caught in her throat… only to find Asuka smiling. “That’s such a terrible, dishonorable thing you’ve been hiding from me: an equally loathsome soldier who considered you her superior in every way! And not once did you lie to yourself into thinking otherwise. That had to be horrible to carry with you, Sasara! And you told one as unworthy as I so soon after meeting, rather than maintaining your position as the better person! 

“And that, to me, proves you really _are_ a knight! Because ryuushin-style is no different in lifestyle than that of the European knights!” Asuka proclaimed, blushing. “Because you acted anyway, then and now, knowing you will get no such compensation and possibly even my ire." 

_So we have something of a connection, understanding each other's parallels._ A feeling squirmed in Sasara’s heart. She was unashamed, then surprised to feel unashamed for once. 

“And that’s not all,” Asuka continued, as serious as she was crimson (which was deepening by the second). “You taught me something I’ve ingrained within me, that I will carry through every battle for the rest of my life! It’s something that I will return to you now, so get ready and prick up your ears!” Asuka straightened, stood at attention—again, bouncing. “You’re bound to make mistakes. You will grow and better yourself in the future, because you’re not even an adult yet. So don’t worry about the kind of knight you are, because you’re not so different from me: you’re still a ryushin warrior, and a human being, in training.” 

“Sasara, for no reason other than it being your very nature, you saved my life in reminding me of this—from one flawed knight to another, you have earned my genuine thanks.” 

_“Thanks.”_

_“You saved my life.”_

Sasara’s throat closed. _When you cut to the heart of it, that’s all I really wanted._ “Asuka,” she said, “you really don’t think I’m a bad person?” 

“Of course not! In the end, you’ve been honest about your feelings. You recognize them on the spot. Despite your shame, you look ‘em in the eye! Most girls our age don’t even _try_ to live so honorably. In fact, I will stake my life on the guarantee that out of every magical girl who is in Kamihama, _you_ —Minagi Sasara—are the only one who accepts and seeks to overcome her weaknesses!” 

Sasara had no idea what to say. 

No idea what to feel. 

Only that she wished to say everything and nothing. 

And feel the exact same. 

She wished to scream for a verbal beating, and perhaps a physical one. She wanted to cry and hug Asuka, kiss her and love her. 

She wanted Asuka. 

_She wanted her._

“You’re truly amazing, Tatsuki-san.” 

Asuka stumbled, knocked back by the compliment. “N-no, I’m not!” Her face still hadn’t stopped glowing, but Sasara only remembered the red in her cheeks as it brightened. “You are!” She’d been blushing for the last hour, really. “Stop being like this!” 

She was being “nakedly honest” right now, which meant Asuka didn’t mean her aggression as an attack but rather a compliment. Sasara chuckled. “Like what?” 

Asuka pointed up at her face. “So cool and knightly, stop it! You’re like a prince who’s worthy of sweeping the princess off her feet!” 

Sasara stammered; even if she could think of a response she was burning too much to play it off naturally. “I’m sorry?” was the best she could come up with. 

Asuka stamped her foot. “No, you did nothing wrong! _I’m_ the villain here! You’re doing things to me that I can’t control, so here I am, tryna tell you to _stop being_ _your amazing self!_ ” She slumped, blushing and muttering, “Please forget everything about me, please.” 

Sasara’s heart slammed… too, she realized to her astonishment. _Intentionally or not, with that blushing face…_

_Do I dare?_ Sasara wondered. Asuka’s face glowered as fiercely as did her expression, as though in answer. _Yeah, I’ll dare._ One of them had to, and it would never ever be anxious, awkward Asuka. 

“Tats—A-Asuka-s-s—…” She exhaled; her friend looked stern but hopelessly rapt at attention. “Asuka,” said Sasara, nerves frayed anyway, rejection seizing by the heart, “I apologize if this unsettles you, what I’m about to say. But I wish to honor the frankness you’ve displayed so fearlessly.” 

Sasara’s face must be burning as well, for Asuka—goofy she might be—was scarily perceptive. Her tone implied she already had an idea: “Wh-what’re you—?” 

“I believe I’ve fallen for you.” There. There it was. “Am I…” Sasara cracked an eye open, “wrong? T-to suggest you have, um, as well, I mean?” 

**_“NO!”_ **Asuka’s face curdled like milk on the spot. “I mean, yes!” She shook her head. “I mean, no, I’m not worthy so I don’t!” She was so stiff she shuddered slightly, so bright her face looked sunburned. “Just stop saying words, Sasara! You’re bewitched by my breasts, like those monkeys at the dojo, nothing more!” 

“What?!” Sasara laughed. 

“There’s no point in denying it, I know I’m right! This always happens!” 

“That’s not true, I swear!” she tittered. This took a turn simultaneously funny and sad. “Asuka—s-san, Asuka-san, do you _really_ think I’m that kind of person?” 

Her finger plummeted, flew to her side. Frowning, Asuka looked Sasara up and down. “Obviously not,” she mumbled. “B-but what else could have possibly charmed you? You’ve been glancing at my chest every chance you got!”   
  


The Labyrinth fell away beneath Sasara’s feet, only for it to hit her knees. “I’m sorry.” Both hands squished into the blanket. _I’m disgusting, hoping she never noticed._

“A warrior is _always_ aware of her surroundings,” boasted Asuka, suddenly a mind-reader. “Especially when her own appearance invites danger and harassment.” 

She’d been aware of every glance! “I’m really sorry.” 

Asuka’s sandaled feet spread. “I-I do not mind with you, however! You were guilty on top of every glance. Your own face betrays you more often than not! That is true with everybody.” 

Her forehead hit the blanket. “You must think I’m disgusting though. To have sworn myself for the sake of others, to then just… just _drool_ over you like that… I must have made you so uncomfortable, Asuka!” 

“D-drool?” Asuka echoed… _not_ with indignation. “You said you… you ‘drooled’ over me? Out of every word you could have chosen whilst having an emotional breakdown?” Wonder—wonder radiated Asuka’s words, like this was a miracle. 

“Why am I this amazing exception?” Sasara rose to her knees. “And not lumped with the boys in your dojo?” 

The girl before her winced, tapped her fingers together. “W-well... you’re already the first person in our peer group to accept _me-_ me. It’s different, somehow. I can feel it.” 

Always. She was always flagellating herself, no matter the context. “Asuka, please give yourself a little more credit.” Her eyes were as big as they were glossy. Unfathomably vulnerable. “Is it so hard to understand that someone like me can see your value? _Me?_ ” She broke into a fast approach. Aggressive. So much so that Sasara felt as though she’d cornered this girl with her feelings. “Y-you, uh, of course, you don’t have to be afraid of refusing my feelings—” Asuka grabbed her face, “—I completely understand if you don’t wa’ _mmf!_ ” 

Only furrowed brows and squeezed eyelids were visible. 

Oh, and a whole lot of red. 

And there was electricity everywhere, dancing across Sasara’s vision, surging from lips to brain, brain to lips and back again before it was over altogether, Asuka cracking away like a loving slap to the nerves so sharp that Sasara cried out—“I know,” Asuka whispered, on the verge of tears and full of need—and was muffled again as she re-jammed her lips at a different angle. “And that’s exactly why,” was hissed into Sasara’s mouth, sealed then painfully free again, “I know you’re attracted to _me_ and not my body.” The aggressiveness with which she reengaged burned Asuka’s passion into her lips, throughout her brain and body all the way to her aching loins. 

And Sasara moaned like an idiot—only for Asuka to squeak happily in turn, to press harder. 

This was happening. 

This was really happening and it was good, Sasara decided, lifting her arms. Asuka yipped into her mouth, eyes bulging as her chest pressed delightfully into Sasara’s, scorching through the thin fabric of her “breastplate.”

Her attacker yanked back, pushing away with both hands on her shoulders, gasping, “Lemme make one thing clear: this’s _your_ fault for being so cool. A-and… beautiful,” she mumbled, gaze bouncing shyly. “You’re beautiful, S-Sa-chan.” 

_She gave me a nickname just like that. Or she’d had one and kept it in until now..._ Sasara’s heart throbbed up her throat. “And you’re so cute without even trying.” Her voice shook terribly, but Asuka didn’t react with disgust. 

Instead, she pouted. “Now I _know_ you’re making fun of me.” 

“Do you feel how tightly I’m holding you?” Sasara hugged Asuka for emphasis. 

She hugged barely hard enough to call it a squeeze, yet the smaller magical girl whimpered, “Yes,” her nails digging into the flesh of Sasara’s shoulders. 

Her touch was warm. 

No, Asuka was hot all over: her thigh brushing between Sasara’s, their chests stacked atop one another’s. Warmth, softness everywhere except for the damn armor trying and failing to keep her writhing within.

“I don’t think,” she somehow found the words to say, “that someone who was making fun of you would go to these lengths with such lecherous desire.” 

“Gosh, you are _so_...” she whimpered, fists balling against Sasara’s shoulders, “you’re so honest, Sasara-chan! You can’t be real!” She was about to say something, anything to comfort this silly girl, but then: “You’re messing up my brain without even trying! It’s unfair!” The enormity of this “problem” made Sasara giddy, too much not to laugh. “I’m serious! In saying the exact kinda things that appeal to my character, while coincidentally being the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen, you come across more as a creature designed to ruin me than someone who just so happens to be awesome!” 

_She thinks I’m beautiful?!_ Sasara grinned, tapping her forehead against Asuka’s. “Then I take everything you say and throw it right back!” 

A sniffle. “You’re so nice, Sasara.” 

“And you try _way_ too hard when you don’t need to. At least not with me...” She pulled away, found her partner’s face hung low, withdrawn. “Look at me, Asuka.” She did after some reluctance, resembling a soaked dog than the assured ryushin warrior. “I don’t want you afraid of making a mistake around me. No more ‘seppuku’ talk when it’s nowhere near warranted.” Sasara smiled her warmest. “Okay? When it’s just the two of us, you have every reason to relax and let your guard down.” 

Asuka furrowed her brow, deep in thought. “So I’m assuming ‘within reason,’ but what—?” 

“ _Actual_ mistakes,” Sasara muttered. “Like cheating and lying about serious stuff. The kind of things that would change either of our respective lives.” 

“I would never withhold such severe information! A-and _cheating—?!_ ” 

“Those are the ground rules you asked for.” 

“Stupid!” Asuka cringed into her palms, her _mass right_ out in the damn open _._ “I’m sorry you’re right!” 

“Yeah,” Sasara sighed, blinked, and swallowed her ‘drooling.’ “And that’s not a mistake… just now...” 

Asuka started to bob her head. “R-right—!” She froze mid-nod, a smirk playing across her lips and— _Fuck, she noticed._ Sasara nearly cupped her mouth in shock at having thought such a cuss. “I hear you, Sasara. With you, I don’t need to be stuck in my own head. Because, now, I got you in here, and you’re in mine. We think the same, so I got no reason to be so on-edge when it’s just the two of us.” Asuka’s hands reached forth. “And the same goes for you.” 

Sasara gasped, soft but elongated as a set of palms burned straight through her fabric… just above her swell, the damn coward. Sasara hardly had time to scold her thinking as Asuka scorched all in a swift caress upon her throat, neck, and then squeezing her jawline. “It’s an honor to be admired by you, Minagi Sasara. My Sa-chan~” 

Those were Asuka’s heart-stopping last words before swooping in to embrace Sasara’s bottom lip, the caress of both of hers firm and warm, everything and all as she pinched with little more than her small, soft mouth. “Appraise me more,” breathed directly in Sasara’s ear suddenly, surging shivers everywhere. “I _beg you_ to make me feel worthy of your feelings.” 

She was being serious. 

Serious and sexy. And she certainly thought she sounded stupid as hell just now, making Asuka cute as well. 

“I’ve had to act the pure knight this whole time,” Sasara said, fingers traversing north to the collar of her robe. “While _you_ , Asuka, have been so brazenly bouncing about with this absurd chest of yours since we met.” Sasara yanked, and Asuka staggered forth an inch, a moan caught in her throat as she tried so hard to look composed, her eyelids clenching with pleasure. “Why does your outfit have to show this off, huh?” 

Asuka moaned. “The wait is teasing me, you bully. And that’s so mean, what you’re saying. S’not like I asked for these.” 

“Exactly. And you—” Sasara tore her collar apart with a muted snap of the string, “—you’re proud of that fact, if I had to go out of character and presume.” Asuka gulped, sucking in a breath as fingers slipped neath her white fabric, playing up her smoothness, her heat, and rounding Asuka’s small shoulders. So delicate, yet firm at the same time, like her. “I think there’s a part of you that’s _proud_ to be a standout amongst your peer group. Even though you’re disgusted for feeling this way, you know deep down that you’re attractive without even trying. _”_

It was so arousing when Asuka didn’t deny it, hissing, _“Yes,”_ whilst rolling free of her robe. The motion jiggled her this way and that, wavering to a halt seconds after Sasara realized Asuka’s coat was in a heap around her sandals. She squeezed her shoulders tight, fingers pinching Asuka’s collarbones. 

“Holy gosh!” She panted to the heavens. “I’m such a hussy, but it’s a _truly incredible_ feeling,“ Asuka moaned, “knowing that I’m more blessed than the girls who make fun of me!” Her shoulders peaked, twin mounds of solid-soft flesh; the space separating Sasara’s palms was barely a foot, much narrower than the broadness of Asuka’s bust. “I know it’s _s’ho awful,_ ” she squeaked, Sasara kissing her neck’s slim circumference, then up and along her jawline—her courage only permitting as much, “and I _kn—nh’oh_ that I’ll get over it one day! I know! But—! _F-For no—mmf~_ ” 

A happy moan into Sasara’s mouth, who made herself the one to pull away first. “But for now, you don’t have to explain yourself,” Sasara barely managed. “For now, you have a beautiful new girlfriend who believes you’re gorgeous… Ah, Asuka, m-may I...?” She couldn’t finish; even if she could, she might take up seppuku herself. 

But Asuka had followed her glance, thrown low, as though anticipating it. A smile paired with her lidded eyes, alongside the warm weight of Asuka’s palm upon the swell of Sasara’s chest. “I demanded to feel worthy of you, yeah?” 

“Y-you did.” _But…_

The same “but” which likely always took hold of Asuka gripped Sasara by the nerves: “But what if I mess up, Asuka? What if I think I know myself again and what I’m doing, only for it to blow up in my face?” 

Asuka’s brows knitted, her lips trembling. “You’re beautiful inside and out, Sa-chan. I swear on my life, there’s no way—”

That was too much; too big a responsibility coming from her. Sasara shook free of Asuka’s kindness. “I’m not that pretty!” she begged for her to understand, “And I’m not as conscientious as you think.” One minute she was angry about the victims, the next her parts were throbbing at the sound of her own name. She was a selfish fucking idiot. “I’ve never done this before—” _Asuka’s smiling face, her determined mug; her sadness and embarrassment; the warmth of her lips, the softness of her chest, the smallness of her thigh between mine,_ “—this’s never happened to me before, all these things ha-happening to me, an’ running through me…” She shut her eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about what I’m doing. And the only thing I _do_ know is that I don’t wanna hurt you, Asuka!” 

The silence of waves crashing forced Sasara to finally look in front of her, to the moist eyes and a trembling bottom lip, before Asuka dove and embraced her fiercely. The suddenness squeezed out a gasp. “Asuka?” Sasara breathed, panicked. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” She pulled back, far enough for her teary-eyed smile to be taken in. “And that’s why I asked you to make me feel worthy, Sasara, ‘cause I don’t feel like the girl you probably think I am. I don’t _feel_ what you see, anything more than this walking caricature I call my body.” 

“Asuka!” She took her hands, to both of their surprise. It hurt. It hurt so much to hear such self-hatred. “I will! I promise, one day, I’ll make you see what I do!” 

“That right there.” Asuka smiled, squeezing Sasara’s hands. “Right there is my reason—that shock and hurt you’re feeling now, it’s the exact same as mine thinking _you_ feel ashamed of yourself.” She brought their union up on either side of their faces. “You got any notion of how amazing you are, because of that?” 

“I love you.” 

And Asuka stiffened in red-faced wonder. 

“You know how I feel,” Sasara continued before terror took hold, “you understand my emotions, even the ones I’m trying to hide and… and I hope I’m not being too much, dropping such a weighty word on you?” 

Asuka Tatsuki, neutral of face, their gazes locked so tight and tense it seized Sasara’s heart firmly. 

Asuka Tatsuki, neutral of face, threw up her hands, snatched Sasara’s wrist, and hugged a palm into her breast so hard that the taut layers of sarashi bulged between her fingers, as did a sliver or three of milky flesh. 

It was soft; everything was like a cloud—Asuka, the sarashi, this moment, the words hot in her ear, _“Then make love to me, my knight~”_ Those hot, damp words raked Sasara cold all over. 

She had to push aside Asuka’s bangs, she had to release this pound of flesh to kiss her forehead; it was all Sasara could do to keep from pouncing like an animal. “Let me see you,” she gasped into her skin, “let me disrobe you, worship you, _love you,_ _please…”_

Asuka took and guided their faces together, their persons to the beach towel. The kiss was as electrifying as the first. “I’ve been waiting so long, shamefully so,” she said, pecking Sasara’s lips a second time, “since I first saw your beauty. So don’t you dare listen to me.” 

“Eh?” Sasara was lucid enough to see the paradox. 

“I’m terrified right now,” Asuka uttered, kissing once again, and again upon adding, “Of ridicule.” Another kiss. “Always. But yours especially.” 

“Asuka,” was all Sasara could manage before said girl gobbled her lips. A sloppy kiss broke, saliva their link. “That should tell you how scared I am, and how much I trust you right now.” 

“O-of course.” Honest Asuka couldn’t lie to save her life, and in turn, she could assert the moon was made of cream cheese and sell it as fact by the absolute trust she had in her convictions. “W-we wouldn’t have gotten this far if you didn’t trust me.” 

“N-n-not if you didn’t trust me, eith- _ah!”_ Asuka gasped again in Sasara’s ear, laughed moaning and moaned laughing as her pulse was nibbled, throbbing in Sasara all over from her lips to the clench between her thighs. 

She smacked off of Asuka’s throat, drawing a happy shrill-turned-sigh as she reapplied herself to Asuka’s collarbone, then the crown of her left pectoral; it sloped warmly, softly, and Sasara found her neck cramping as her lips met again and again with endless softness. She herself could go no lower, think no further beyond Asuka’s little breaths and the stranglehold on her hair, tugging her gently enough to feel the ministrations’ desire, infuriating to no end. 

Sasara yanked back, swallowing her voice as pleasure burned her scalp, having inadvertently resisted Asuka’s needy attempt to keep her smothered. Asuka exhaled and inhaled, loosening her grip enough to hold her without “hurting,” as her apologetic gaze indicated. 

“You’re irresistible.” Sasara scooped the globes before her, heavy and spilling from her palms. Asuka moaned and— _Shit, that lip-bite!_ “Damn you for teasing me,” she cried, objectifying Asuka as she gripped fistfulls of bandages and tore like she was bisecting a magazine. “Damn you!” 

“Wah!” Asuka cried, her titanic tits flying from the parting pearly gate that was a tattered sarashi.

“Asuka...” Sasara swallowed as they bounced and bulged from the frame of her forearms. She flickered to Asuka, for permission or something, only to find her crimson and cringing with something she had no reason to be feeling. 

“They’re weird, I kn— _n’ho!_ ” Asuka cried as Sasara latched onto much of a pale areola. There was no time to second guess, for Sasara to do anything but swirl her tongue around flesh. Sweet and a little salty, and soft. So very soft.

“Sasara... thank you~” Asuka’s head was lolling back, eyes wrenched, grinning and twitching. “Thank you for not looking at me weirdly. Ah!” Sasara popped her nipple out of her mouth, moving to the other one. 

“Lewd” wouldn’t begin to describe the way Asuka’s breast melted between her fingers, squeezed in both hands. “I s-see what you mean.” _These absurd breasts are mine._ “Before.” _Asuka is letting me have them._ “About the boys.” Sasara went to lapping up all the tubercles dotted around Asuka’s nub, her squeaks in turn pinching Sasara’s core. “You’re _so cute._ ” 

“B-but,” Asuka cried as Sasara latched around her breast, “but my nipples’re so huge! _AH-H’AH!”_ She squeezed Sasara's head, burying her in a warm and cushy darkness; if that was meant to stop her, it only made Sasara suckle twice as hard. “Fwah! Sa-chan, I can’t! _M’so sorry, I don’t know why I’m so sensitive!_ ” 

She’d dared Sasara not to listen, warning her fears would likely blurt out something regrettable. The welling feeling of guilt teased at Sasara’s gut as she found herself breaking this promise, popping the gasping Asuka out of her mouth. “M’sorry for hurting you,” she breathed into her heaving cleavage.

“You’re fine,” was sighed above, so satisfied. “No, you’re _more_ than fine. You’re wonderful. Keep going.” 

The need with which she spoke rooted itself deep within Sasara’s heart; it fueled her own, took her hands and dragged them deep into the pillowy expanse of Asuka’s chest. “So rough,” purred throughout Sasara’s brain, loosening her hold and reaffirming it, again and again. “You wanted me, you still really _want_ me.” Sasara squeezed with one hand, the other breast stroked out in front of her until its weight swallowed her very fingertips, whereupon Sasara mashed it into Asuka’s slim torso, tugging out the other and grinding it beneath her palm just as aggressively. “Tryna-milk-me?!” Asuka moaned on every word. Tiny daggers stabbed at Sasara’s kneading palms, in turn pinched and twisted for their defiance; Asuka’s moans sang high, sharp and lightning-charged as they impaled Sasara through the core, shocking her down and up and down between her thighs. 

Sasara stilled her motions, had to for both their sakes. Yet Asuka’s bosom moved on its own, squishing and sagging, guided by the quiver of her breath. “You’re… very beautiful.” That breath stilled to a shallow thing; Sasara swallowed everything but her nerve. “I _know_ how that sounds right now. I know it sounds gross, and pervy, and depraved, but…” Sasara released her, desperate to get Asuka to believe her. “You’re genuinely very pretty! Like you have such smooth skin, and your voice is so cute—!” 

“S-Sasara—” 

“And your moa—err, _th-the noises_ you make,” she cried, cringing, “they’re sexy! They’re honestly very—” 

“You’re doing everything you can to be respectful, Sasara.” Asuka was smirking; if not for the red in her face, her cockiness would be uncomfortably casual given her nerves before. “Y-you like me though. L-like that. Clearly, I-I think.” 

“You’re incredible! All of you...” It was all Sasara needed to forget her selfishness, to save Asuka once more, even over something so small. “Y-you’re so pretty an-and soft and _real_ —like the things I do and the way you react is because _I’m_ the one making them, and…” Sasara shook her head. They locked eyes, her hands cupping Asuka’s face. “It’s all so surreal,” she said. “Everything about this is surreal, even just the fact that you’re _you_ and you _exist_ is like a dream of mine.” 

Asuka’s lips held parted open, pursed, and she swallowed, nodding in Sasara’s hands. “You, too,” she said hoarsely. “M’not that special, but, thank you.” 

Still. 

She was still denying herself. 

That was unacceptable, but not as much as Sasara’s inability to convince her otherwise. _What kind of knight am I, if I can’t even save my girlfriend’s self-confidence?_

“You should...” Sasara hesitated, exhaled softly, “you should… be proud. Sporting such a figure.” Sasara scooped up Asuka, squeezing her flesh as she gently wrung Asuka’s breasts in her hands, thumbs twirling round her bulging areola. “This curvaceous figure you don’t leave naked to anybody but… but the one you consider worthy.” And Asuka moaned, smiling. “You _know_ you’re luckier than other girls, _especially_ those bullies who tease you.” 

“Yes,” hissed her girlfriend, beginning to pant. Sasara realized she’d gone back to milking her udders, slower and more gently. “They dunno how I look underneath, s’no way…” 

It clicked, the source of her discomfort: Sasara wrung a fingerful of the pallid pink flesh staining each swell of Asuka’s globes. “These lewd nipples…” Nothing came; nothing sexy or confidence bolstering. Just desire, the need to bring Asuka into her mouth and create more of her moans—a want brought sinfully to life in clapping her tits together and sucking with all her might, sucking so hard that Sasara didn’t hear Asuka’s broken cry until the crack of her flesh popping free cut through the lust. 

Sasara cursed her idiocy, her inability to be more than selfish. “You’re beautiful,” she breathed, praying as she kneaded Asuka’s chest into her torso. “Every part of you is just so damn cute, and you should learn to love yourself a little bit more, inside and out.” Sasara swallowed a pain that refused to go down. “That’s all I got, this’s all I have to give, Asuka, so...” 

Silence—apart from the occasional muted squeak, and Sasara’s inability to not breathe like a pervert, there was no reply. 

And then, “I hated my breasts.” Asuka sighed urgently, “Awful back _pains—ngh—at_ least before becoming a magical girl, they gave me awful back pains, _ah!_ ” she moaned into her shoulder upon being squeezed, encouraging Sasara to roll Asuka harder in her palms. “They got in the way! Of my _training enough_ , t-t-to need _this! Constricting bandage!_ ” Asuka thrashed a scrap of her sarashi. “And when they weren’t getting in the way, they were being ogled at!” She moaned a laugh as Sasara kneaded her in and out, in circles clockwise then counter. “Ninety-five percent of the _time!_ ” Asuka collapsed against Sasara’s shoulders, burning them as her fingernails bit deep and lovingly. “I hated these breasts of mine, _ninety-five percent of the time! AGH!_ ” 

She hugged Sasara so tightly that it was impossible to do more than take a breast and gum it, suckle, and tongue-bathe her nipple. 

_“But part o’ this per-c’hent,”_ Asuka moaned, and moaned and moaned in Sasara’s brain, “I love the fact~ that I’m being fawned over~ _by such a worthy partner!~_ ” Her butt shuddered, her skirt’s leather flopping, spanking. “Agh! _And right now—oh!—I feel_ as _beautiful_ as you _certainly must!_ ” One hand pinched gripping Asuka’s breast as the other whipped around, glided up her twitching thigh, and groped the whole of her asscheek to keep it from quivering. “Your touch is amazing,” cried out, driving Sasara’s nails deep within both handfuls of flesh, “and your lust is swelling mine! _Ah! I’m cumming, I’m actually c’humming!_ ” Sasara strangled her front and back. Asuka wailed, throbbing in their embrace, as her copious flesh was ground into her with such force they fell upon the towel together. 

It wasn’t enough. Asuka could cry louder, love Sasara deeper. A hand trembling and wordless cumming arose as Sasara tore the girl’s panties around her knees. Something—instinct or a kneejerk reaction—teleported Asuka’s hand from Sasara’s scalp to the darkness within her skirt. Sasara shoved, pinned it to the blanket; and to ensure that Asuka would never cower from her again, Sasara’s sabre flashed into her hand, slashed upwards then freed it to tear open the shell of Asuka’s leather midsection, her soul gem kissing the Labyrinth they made their love nest. 

And then—unintentionally—a leather skirt fell open before Sasara’s eyes. 

The soft, creamy center of the magical girl named Asuka Tatsuki was bare before her, sandaled boots which stopped below a pair of squeezing kneecaps all that remained. One hand mocked a pair of panties, the other a puny bra stretched across her valley of flesh. Her belly churned, hard and flat and almost half the width of her bust. 

The good parts were hidden from view. _She’s covering herself._

_...Wait…_ Sasara’s fingers stopped short of the five buried between a pair of thighs. 

Asuka’s face glowered elsewhere besides her lover above, breasts concealing whatever expression she was mouthin now, naked. That’s right, Asuka was clothed a second ago, because Sasara had… _she…_

“I’m… so sorry.” Sasara had just… _assaulted_ this—

“No you’re not, _I_ am.” 

Tears, angry ones, welled in Asuka’s sidelong gaze. “This’s so embarrassing. Why do I have to get cold feet now? You had nothing but love for my boobs—” 

“Um.” 

“—but now I feel so _stupid_ . Heck, I _look_ so stupid,” she moaned; _Insecurities again,_ Sasara realized with shameful relief. “I’ve never been like… _this_ , with anyone! Never! Ugh, and I had to have been making such a shameful face before—” 

Sasara snatched a breast free from Asuka’s feeble shield, yanking herself low and hard into her lover’s mewling face. _I should’ve listened to you and just kept going._ “You’re gorgeous, and you made me feel beautiful, too,” Sasara said before jamming her lips unto Asuka’s. They locked, fighting, pushing against one another for some victory neither knew. The last scene came surging back—the things Sasara did, never before thought a possibility. “I’ve never been so…” she paused to kiss Asuka, to receive her throaty moan, “so involved, in another person’s happiness before.” They smooched again. “I spent my life,” Sasara was grabbed by Asuka’s lips, guided low on top of her, “living in my own world,” she gasped, pecking her naked girlfriend, “never noticing the people who wanted to be near me, but you’ve _—mmh!”_ They mashed their mouths together, Asuka tilting, thrusting her lips into Sasara’s so hard that she was finally seeing stars herself. 

Further stars burst forth as did a cry from Sasara’s squirming soul, surging with a tightness on her rump. Smacking apart, Asuka grinned breathily as she worked at her left asscheek: one hand wringing, smoothing, squishing and then twisting, pulling it aside and reaffirming her hold before it could jiggle into place, her fingers dangerously close to the crack and _suddenly fucking strangling it! Her nails are biting into it!_ Sasara squealed at the new sensation. 

“That’s quite the face from your usual sternness or bashfulness.” One ‘fuck you’ heaving grin from Sasara wiped away some of Asuka’s smugness. “I _knew_ your butt was big and bouncy, though.” 

This girl. This sexy thing. “You,” Sasara purred, “you invited yourself into my life without so much as a ‘pardon the intrusion,’ now how’m I supposed to deal with you as a knight would trespassers?” 

Asuka, thumb teasing her asscrack, suddenly hooked Sasara’s throat as she did the thong cleaving her loins in two and _tugged._ “Gah-h’ah!” Sasara cried over Asuka’s, “You invited me in, I seem to recall, _Sa-CHAN!_ ” And Asuka _yanked._

“Fuck!” Sasara’s thong choked her up to her stomach. 

Asuka’s victorious grin sank into fearful arousal as Sasara smiled close, groping and flattening her breasts harder the nearer she got, not saying a word until Asuka moaned, her nipple threatening to pierce Sasara’s palm. “My obscene-looking ryushin _knight_.” Sasara’s coolness lurched as her crotch-wedgie was cut deep. “You crowbarred your way in… to, i-into my heart, and, now I can’t stop wanting to play with you.” 

Awkward and unsexy Sasara cringed internally, a sorry on her tongue. 

Yet Asuka regarded her as if she was Aphrodite in the flesh. “Wh-whadda ya wanna do? Exactly?” Her stare wasn’t even intense yet it felt so unbreakable, it penetrated her soul. 

_Cum,_ Sasara thought in response, her core quivering madly. _Make you start playing with me._ But the rest of her was all about Asuka: the uneven curvature of her body, the smell of her sex, the warmth of her belly expanding, kissing Sasara’s damn thighs on every staggered inhale. 

“I’m gonna cum by watching you cum,” she blurted out. Asuka’s jaw dropped, then she was hissing through her teeth as Sasara’s fingers grazed south, gliding from globule softness to twitches upon her belly. Sasara was soon reaching back, between both their thighs. “I wanna keep playing with you. I’m curious about the kind of shameful face a well-endowed ryushin warrior makes when she cums.” 

Asuka shuddered. “Your approach of scolding and lusting is really sexy, Sa-chan,” she moaned, _yanking_ hard. 

Sasara buckled her hips, arching her back. “Heh,” she groaned, “ _ah_ , a _bit_ overboard there, _Asuk’ha—!_ ” 

She was trying to give her an actual wedgie now, it seemed. “No, really! You must understand! M-my vaginal walls, they clench just from hearing your voice!” 

“Okay, Asuk- _H’AH!_ ” Sasara cried over the sudden slap of her thong. 

“Sa-chan!” was cried into her face, held and thrust into Asuka’s. “Let me make you feel good, too! Please, it’d be my honor! And I’m gonna feel good without even needing you to do a thing except say ‘yes,’ _so say ‘yes, please,’ PLEASE!_ ” 

_Part of me wants her even more, now, but…_ Sasara couldn’t help but smile back. _I felt like such an_ _idiot before, that I had to guard my words carefully so as not to offend..._ Asuka breathed heavily, grin alighting her face brighter than the red of her cheeks. _I was worried over nothing. I got my cute senpai to fall hard for me._

Someone fell hard for Sasara Minagi—that was the surreal lynchpin for all this. 

They shared smiles. Sasara breathed in. “Sure,” would have come out, had Asuka not lunged for her mouth, massaged it with her tongue, lips and all, inside and out. “Oh, Ashkha,” cried Sasara, her bottom lip seized in a playing bite. With a suckle comparable to the gravitational pull of Jupiter Asuka cracked away, tugging along everything deep from Sasara’s very core. “A’hsk...” Lighter, everything was lighter. 

“Sorry,” panted her elder. “I must sound so improper right now. But you’re so… _beautiful_ , Sa-chan, I can’t—” 

“Show how beautiful you think I am.” Another groundless compliment like that, and Sasara knew she would start having trust issues. “Prove your words as more than air, Asuka.” 

A fire ignited in Asuka’s eye, burning away her horny glaze as she clenched a fist. “I will not fail you.” She had completely forgotten that her globes were bobbing free, that she was all but completely naked. Additionally she forgot that it was just Sasara, as Asuka inhaled and inhaled, only to sigh heavily—ready to embark on a treacherous endeavor. 

It took all of Sasara’s being not to pipe up and ruin her mojo, to just blurt out that cum was coming no matter what Asuka did. 

And then, all the universe collapsed around her breasts. “Ee- _yah!_ ” Sasara cried, chest thrusting itself deeper into this feeling, overflowing the unmoving hands of a stupefied Asuka. “Wh-what—? What was that?” Sasara cried. “It _never_ felt this good before!” She cried out again, catching the implications. “I mean, no—!” 

“Did I… make you…” Asuka’s eyes rose from her grip on Sasara. “You liked that, right? It didn’t hurt?” 

Sasara’s head lolled back. “Seriously, Asuka?” She really was a timid thing—with an iron fucking grip! “Ah!” Sasara cried out, and again as her breasts were squeezed in the soft fire of her costume. “Shit.” Two small daggers threatened to tear her top, thrusting forth with Asuka’s squeeze. “Shit.” Pleasure pummeled from everywhere at once, her breasts strangled with abandon. “Oh!” There was no rhythm. “Shit, oh, Asuka, _ohhh gosh!_ ” Just the will to please. “Wait, stop!” The very peaks of her breasts were rolled, pinched, scratched by something other than the human touch Sasara had always known. “Oh, shit, _oh!_ Oh!” The heavens flashed as her core surged. “Asuka—!” She choked on her plea. 

“Know why I’m doing this, Sa-chan?” Asuka’s forehead glistened, her shoulders rolled; it’s like she was kneading dough. “S’because you’re busty but not outrageously so; because your curvature is incredibly arousing, and that your breasts were bouncing really lewdly as you fought.” 

“Wha’?” Sasara cracked. “Y’serious?” 

Asuka nodded, red-faced and grim. “You filled my head with inappropriate thoughts, gallivanting about the battlefield in your little skirt.” 

“Oh, gosh,” Sasara hissed, gripping Asuka by the elbows. “Like what?” It was a sick, sexy relief—they really were the same. “Asuka, tell me. Tell me!” Something deep within—it churned, collapsed, crushed her. “Tell me, _Asuka!_ ” It swelled, shot up her stomach, trickled agonizingly down. “Fuck!” Asuka pinched harder, twisting counterclockwise. 

“You’re so sexy. Like, incredibly sexy.” Asuka peppered her with kisses, the tingle of each lingering, filling Sasara with warmth until her entire face felt deliciously numb. “Seeing you made me wonder,” she slurred between peckings, “‘do magical girls wear bras? Or are we just the unlucky couple who didn’t get that in Kyubey’s care package?’” 

And there was a tearing sound, deeper than that of paper and bringing with it a rush of cold. Sasara moaned as it pinched her gently, and again when her front weight was supported, clenched in warmth. 

“And you say I’m obscene?” Asuka smirked, her hooded gaze somehow tickling between Sasara’s legs. “What kind of knight wears a bathing suit into battle?” Before she could even process what Asuka implied, her lover went to unclipping the straps set beside her armpits—the touch of flesh on flesh shuddered throughout Sasara. “What a sensitive, s-slutty knight… n-no one’s violated your chastity like this before, have they?” Asuka’s fingers hooked around her collar—“It would no longer be chastity,” Sasara moaned, _“if they had!”_ —and tore apart, her collar strap snapping like a string, gold emblem popping forth and bouncing off of Asuka, disappearing somewhere between them.

“Your skin,” Asuka noted, drawing a line from collarbone to cleavage, and back up again, “it’s like vanilla, pale but not pure white.” 

A cold raked her bosom with the gentlest of scratches; tingles shuddered the length of Sasara’s limbs in both directions; her belly and pussy pulsed, and a musky smell rendered it all the most unbearable sensation Sasara had ever experienced. “Asuka, _puh-ph’lease_ …” Feeling writhed everywhere yet agonizingly nowhere as a teasing touch laid flat against Sasara’s leather guard. “I can’t… any… more!” 

Squinting, she managed to catch Asuka’s throat bobbing. “Did I go too far?” Her nails growled against leather as they rolled into a fist. “I-I didn’t, Sa-chan, I didn’t mean any of it, I was just so excited—” 

Sasara could only shake her head, using her last remaining strength to utter, “Please fuck me, Asuka.” 

A heartbeat later Sasara was falling, hitting the softest bed as one snap of leather sounded, then a second—Asuka was frighteningly strong, Sasara mused as three buttons clicked apart in a row, punctuated by said girl’s hungry exhale as she peeled away Sasara’s armor. 

“Skirt’s attached,” Asuka mumbled miles away. Something slid out from under Sasara, then nothing. Asuka knelt above, breasts heaving. She reached forth, gazing south, and laid her whole hand upon her stomach. “Your belly is cute.” It was such a simple compliment but Sasara hummed in happiness, and again as a soft kiss pressed into her; Asuka was all about her body, as she assured. “The idea that it’s bare beneath this leather,” she paused to kiss further down, past her navel, “s’fairly arousing. And this garter belt…” 

“GYAH!” Sasara gasped, some thick, wet and warm dragging up her covered sex. 

“Mm, you wear such sexy silk panties.” Two fingers encircled her cocooned clit; Sasara could merely cry, try to squeeze away the feeling only to trap Asuka between her knees. “Do these rub you off in battle like your tits are?” 

“Of course not!” Sasara moaned. This was so embarrassing; Asuka was definitely lost in her lust. 

“There _must_ be some part of you that knows she’s beautiful, if you’re masquerading as a knight whilst dressing like this.” And Sasara’s clit was mashed, pummeled like a button; shocks surged spearing through her again and again, her panicked cries barely heard and Asuka’s laughter even more so. “You’re trying so hard right now to maintain your dignity!” The forearm across her face, her clenching knees; her brain begging Asuka to at least slow down but a churning keeping it barely contained between her legs.

It nearly burst as Asuka’s words humidified her ear canal: “But I’m gonna ruin your dignity like you did mine.” 

“Asuka!” Between her thighs a hand clenched her panties tight, a ridge of knuckles grinding lightly against Sasara’s pussy before yanking cruelly away. The cloth hugging Sasara’s hips were gone too—doubly so as her stockings tore, falling away. Everything covering her had fallen away, and her brain was leaving her too. Touch was all—Asuka’s hands on her breasts, on her belly, her fingers on her clit, just barely beginning to penetrate. “I need you!” she moaned. “Asuka. Please…” 

Something fiddled with her boots, the seconds passing in an instant as Sasara was shocked by her feet exposed twice, each compounded one after the other by the shedding of each stocking. 

Her legs shuddered, seemingly from the cold. Sasara only knew by the struggle against Asuka’s weight. “You’re so skinny,” she said, kissing a knee, her thigh, one centimeter at a time. “But this part of you…” Flesh on flesh cracked, punctuated by sharp shots of pleasure as Sasara’s hips were gripped in iron. “This part of you is so meaty.” That part was barraged in deep smooches, up and down and across her lap. 

“You believe me now, Sa-chan?” She couldn’t answer when Asuka kissed her bush, only hiss and exhale. “Do you accept that you’re beautiful?” 

Asuka was being rhetorical, or still drowning in her own gusto. She must be; her smile was drunk and solely focused on the way Sasara’s thighs fattened as they were slowly pushed into her stomach, her knees flattening her breasts. “Agh!” The cool air penetrated Sasara’s pussy. 

Sensations pinned the inside of her thighs, tracing their length. “You’re so beautiful…” Asuka looked and spoke as if in a trance. 

“Please,” the writhing within cried aloud. “Asuka, please, make me cum! _OH!_ ” A damp embrace latched around her whole crotch. “Oh…” And the embrace became a vacuum cleaner. “Oh, Asuka!” Then a comb raked her clit again and again and fucking again. “ _AH-H’AH, FUCK!”_ Sasara cried, laughed, and cummed twice as her pussy was then stabbed without mercy. Thick enough to split her, hot enough to melt her, moist enough to not hurt her—it didn’t even feel pleasurable, but was so frantic that the loving ministrations fucked Sasara’s soul. _“ASHKHA! AH! I CAN’T!”_ Her clit was combed, her pussy impaled, her crotch sucked. _“I’m cumming, Ashkha!”_ Asuka raked, stabbed, and inhaled her. _“I’m cumming and I CAN’T STOP CUMMING! FU’H-HUCK!”_ she cursed as Asuka wrung Sasara’s breasts, never letting up on her assault below.

Her lips smacked away. “Feel good.” Fingers spread Sasara’s pussy, Asuka’s tongue diving back in. “Feel good, Sa-chan.” She swirled around the inside of her lips, trying to lick her bowl clean, her tongue dancing up and down its circumference like a jackhammer. 

“Ashkha…” Her hips buckled, easily held in place by Asuka’s hands. “My breasts… _please, ah!_ ” Her pelvis shuddered again as Asuka grappled the whole of her tits, flicking her nipples again and again as fast as her tongue worked. Sasara had been cumming since she started—on Asuka that is. By this point she could only gasp, screaming on the inside. Her hips bounced again, the pleasure popping off as Asuka did herself. 

She grinned like a drunk, the way her face glistened. But when she inhaled to speak, it was lost in an instant, her words choked. “Why’re you crying? What’s wrong?” she said in a tone that threatened seppuku. 

Sasara tackled, squeezed these feelings out of her. “I’m beautiful?” she gasped, her nipples sparking against Asuka’s. “Was that all because I’m beautiful?” Sasara knew the answer as it still writhed between her legs. So she smothered the feeling, grinding it up and down and up and down on Asuka’s belly, straddling her as she fell back. Sasara bent, dragged her cunny south to make a passionate kiss possible. 

“Of course,” Asuka slurred the brief moment they broke away. She moaned, being fiercely rejoined. “You’re so beautiful, and I’m sorry I went overboa— _r’mmf!_ ” 

Always, always, _always—she’s been nothing but firm in her belief that I’m attractive._

“I’m glad we met.” Sasara couldn’t tell who initiated first, their lips just crashed together. “You’re a good person and I’m glad we met.” 

She was talking nonsense, cringey nonsense in the back of her head. But a hand seized her cheek, all apologies that bubbled within, and her heart by Asuka’s words: “I love you,” she whispered upon her lips. 

Her tongue skewered Sasara’s objecting cry, swirled, messing it into a sloppy moan.

“I rush a lot, and I get lost in my feelings…” Asuka’s boot scratched Sasara’s back pleasingly, her knee’s crook warm upon her hip. “But I say this with clarity.” She fell back upon the blanket, hands latched upon the back of Sasara’s neck. “I say that I’m glad I met you, too; that you’re a good person, too, who I will strive to become. I say my _love_ ,” Asuka’s voice lurched as said leg threw her entire body weight into Sasara’s side, who cried out as the Labyrinth spun and stopped and left Asuka above her, bangs and breasts swaying and her smile… Sexy. Asuka was sexy. “My love is more than infatuation, because even if you never wanna see me again, I’ll not disrespect this memory by killing myself over it.” 

That was a lot, so much so it punched Sasara in the gut. “Y-you mean—?” 

An assured nod. “I’ve fallen in love with you. I’ve fallen for your beauty and your heart, your flaws and your character. I’ve fallen pathetically in love with you, Minagi Sasara-chan, and I hope you’re not repulsed.” 

Sasara’s mouth staggered between open and shut. _Asuka loves me._ She wrapped her arms around the girl, kissed below her ear. _She who holds character above all else… loves me._ This unworthy knight, whose value was staked upon another, was loved. 

Another who was awkward and clumsy, especially when it came to ryushin as a philosophy. Yet romantically, she was comparable to a master with how honest she could be. Asuka Tatsuki was altogether cute, but said honesty was at once an admirable trait and an unbelievably sexy one. 

“Now,” she whispered, feeling Asuka go stiff in her arms, “let me love you, too.” And Sasara returned the favor to the sound of Asuka’s blissful yelp, spinning them back around. “Perfect.” Her breasts flopped, sagging apart, in and out they swayed like jelly moulds as she panted. “You’re gorgeous, too, Asuka.” Sasara stroked her from cheek to the elbow cocked above her head, moving to the other and back down to cup her heavy breast. Asuka grunted cutely, knitted brows contrasting with her reddening, smirking face. “Ah,” she gasped, squeezed and released suddenly—Sasara’s hand smoothing out her small, slim belly. Asuka’s leg was still around her hip, she realized. 

“I never had a preference, but…” 

“Gah!” Asuka’s narrow hips jumped as Sasara’s thumbnail kissed her clit, then pulled away. 

“I like that you shave yourself so thoroughly.” It was for training, she imagined; one of Asuka’s weird but cute quirks. “It makes your skinny body more delectable.” 

“‘D-D-D—?’” 

“Inappropriate.” Though they were the same height, Asuka’s lack of curves rendered her looking physically younger. “And agonizingly sultry.” Sasara’s lover gasped in objection, but only wound up convulsing sharply as their sexes joined together. 

Sasara didn’t know what she was doing; not even what drove her to do this. It was only fair she pay in being caught off guard—their vulvas touched, filling Sasara head to toe in newfound warmth. Warmth that gripped her down there and deep within, pulled her every which way beyond reasonable pleasure. Asuka cried out simultaneously, bucking her hips, her clit uppercutting Sasara’s so hard she saw stars. 

She doubled over, gasping into Asuka’s chest, whose own recovery teased her scalp with humid kisses. 

It was too much at once. 

But a second passed, and it was decidedly not enough. 

Sasara took Asuka’s hands, pressing down upon them for support as her left foot took a stance, a wide one in which Asuka’s hooked leg could rest upon her thigh. 

Sasara looked to Asuka, who looked to Sasara, and smiled. 

She wasn’t afraid. 

She trusted her. The both of them, each other. 

And Sasara swung her hips, scorching her pussy across Asuka’s. Nails bit into her knuckles, a cry piercing her soul, double-penetrated by a spike of pleasure shooting between her legs again and again the faster Sasara moved. She was bouncing off Asuka’s palms, her breasts thrashing to and fro with the rhythm of her cries, Asuka’s cries, the sloppy kisses of their lower lips. 

Neither were speaking Japanese anymore, not even a language. Just bestial things between them. But Sasara could hear, “Sa-cha’!” and herself crying, “Asuka!” until emotion tore through her, completely and utterly decimating. Sasara screamed, warmth splashing between her legs and down her thighs so numb they were trembling. 

They gave out. Sasara fell on top of her, their mouths colliding, tongues crossing. They sang together as their breasts pancaked, the whole of Sasara’s pillowing upon smooth softness, her own blanketing Asuka’s. It was amazing torture, the feeling of her chest flattening and being compressed in turn. Moaning massaged her mouth, a broadcast of Asuka’s pleasure—that it was okay to keep going, a sign part of Sasara felt needed even as a thigh bounced urgently against her ass. 

She needed this. _Wanted_ it. And, fuck it, Sasara did too. 

_Feel good more._ She humped hard and fast, as fast as she could, their nubs flicking together, kissing and slapping and cumming. Asuka’s machinegun moans brought Sasara’s into clarity; she herself had to have sounded stupid and dumb to an outsider looking in but Asuka must feel the exact same for sure. 

Because they were the same; two knights of different worlds, but honorbound warriors nonetheless. 

_I love this girl._ Sasara came upon Asuka’s pussy, wet warmth flooding between them whilst screaming around her tongue, biting with lip alone. They squeezed each other's hands one moment, the next Asuka hugged her close. 

Their kiss was deep and lasted ten seconds, their embrace seemingly forever. 

Minutes later, amidst the crashing of waves on rocks, Asuka whispered, “Sasara?” 

“Hm?” She smiled into her chest. 

“I… wanna commit seppuku, f-for the things I said and did to you.” 

"Asuka," Sasara sighed. 

"So... say something to convince me otherwise, please." 

Sasara huffed. "I can empathize with the sentiment." She clicked her tongue. "Huh, so you think I should, too, then?” Between her legs throbbed, burning; it was a good burn. 

“Don’t.” Skinny arms slipped across her back, beneath her curtain of heavy black hair. “You were wonderful. _I_ was… wonderful, you _made me_ feel that way.” 

Sasara lifted her head, kissed Asuka’s heart upon the crown of her cleavage. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” She pressed her lips again, just in time to feel a hitch in Asuka's inhale and the want in her tightening embrace. 

_________________________________________________

_The Witch returned, regenerated, minutes into a silent post-coitus bliss. But the memory pulled away as Asuka and Sasara shot to their feet, flashing back into their whole magical girl uniforms just as readily. The Witch was slain for good. The victory glow, as well as the aftermath of their development, was impeded by the stirring survivors._

_After ensuring their health, Asuka and Sasara fled the scene, and spent hours into the evening together without lust-addled minds._

_Cringing, regretting, blushing and a little bit of horniness once the atmosphere had cleared: that is how the lovers parted. That is to say, the way they’d come together._

And newly crowned Coordinator of Kamihama, Mitama Yakumo, staggered away from the panting Sasara. “Goodness,” remarked the chuuni-knight. “It was just a moment, yet I feel so weak now. Is this normal?” Sasara massaged her pounding heart. 

Mitama doubted it was racing as much as hers. “Y-yes. Yes, that’s right!” She blinked, her loins tingling still, clenching as Asuka’s lovely body still flashed before her eyes. “Um, yes, it will take some time for your body to adjust…” They were fucking each other like crazy, these two customers. “But, yes. Yes, it’s normal, and will be easier on repeat visits.” 

‘Repeat visits.’ 

Every time these two came by, Mitama would have to… _and all their future sessions, too…_ And how many other magical girls would thrust Mitama into their most private moments?! 

A hand waved before her. “Ooh, Coordinator-san, do me next!” Asuka _bounced_ into view, as Sasara noticed more quickly than Mitama had, according to the memory. “Make me stronger! Please!” She just… her whole chest was like jello, even in her magical girl costume. “Give me your premium service!” 

“There’s only the one,” said Sasara, to which her… “friend” winced. She watched Asuka with a hand on the swell of her hip, a cool, hapless smirk in place. And her jet-black, knee-length curtain of silk... 

These younger girls were really cute. Only know was Mitama noticing. _This awakened something in me._ She couldn’t possibly see them as the rigid, awkward pair they'd arrived as. Not any more. 

“Coordinator-san, I understand if you’re now too offended to service me. If seppuku will placate your distaste so as not to deny Sasara future—” 

“There’s no need!” Mitama waved her off. _Even after living in her shoes, I can’t imagine how ‘Sa-chan’ deals with this intensity._ “I was just disarmed by how, er... how good of friends the two of you are. Ah, but no need to delay adjusting!” 

Asuka went rigid. “What’re you implying?” She stepped closer, cock-eyed. “You’re hiding something. Are you just messing with us?” 

Mitama giggled, gloved hand presenting the couch Sasara rose from. “Just take a seat and relax. It will only take ten seconds~” 

Equal parts excitement and shame churned within her belly. 

_________________________________________________

Being who they are—teenagers of Japan first and foremost—it was a disappointment but no surprise that Asuka and Sasara made the white lie of their relationship an exception to their morals. 

It was for each other’s sakes, and inflicted no genuine repercussions on those lied to, therefore rendering it morally acceptable. 

That was the thing, Mitama realized. They acted one way with everyone, but the disparity between how they conducted themselves alone with each other was… 

Well, it was hot, for one. 

Two steadfast, strong, serious girls—devolving into bestial depravity behind closed doors? Mitama couldn’t recall the last time she opened her browser to a porn site. Shamelessly so, she’d long made peace with the intimacy of her magical girl occupation, and that wasn’t the problem—the “jarring thing,” to be precise. 

But that was all Mitama could be sure about. 

She knew it felt _surreal_ every time she was treated to another night of them together. Part of it felt like they were actors, stunt doubles portraying Asuka Tatsuki and Sasara Minagi. Something was uncanny valley-esque about it all, always, when dwelled upon in the post-orgasm clarity of her musings. 

Maybe it felt surreal because it didn’t seem real; that they always left Mitama feeling positive after servicing them, rather than heavy in the heart like it did with nearly every other client. 

That must be it: they were an unrealistically happy couple. 

Mitama couldn’t help but feel sad, knowing it would fall apart one day.

____________________________________________________

Walpurgisnacht had nearly destroyed them all. Emotions were running high both hidden and blatantly between several of her paired clients, romantic or otherwise. 

But Asuka and Sasara, despite their families being currently displaced due to the calamity, managed genuine smiles as they bowed in thanks for Mitama’s service. Still insistent on presenting themselves as friends, of course. She bid them farewell with some automated quip about strangers. ‘Off to indulge in your carnal nighttime secret?’ she almost teased, almost spoiled. As they made downstairs, they were talking up sharing a parfait. 

How funny would it be if Mitama spilled the beans right then and there? 

Hey, it was like Kyubey had always said—they never asked, technically, what adjusting entailed. Even so, they would never trust Mitama again if she revealed her knowledge. 

Nor would they keep it a secret any longer, for scorched earth was their mutual conclusion when it came to honesty—others included. “No secret stays secret for long,” Asuka often intoned. As always, she was ignorant to her own wisdom, the irony of it in this context. 

But if everyone knew about the romantic item that was Kamihama’s Magical Girl Protection Squad, well… 

_Something about it just wouldn’t feel special anymore._

_________________________________________________

What else was new—Kaede and Rena were having another fight. No better was Rika and Ren, embroiled in family drama regarding their shared living situation and recent “coming out.” And Masara was once again confusing love and gratitude, wrongly trying to “gift” Kokoro her virginity for their anniversary. Again. Felicia was falling apart before her teammates’ eyes, unable to cope with what she did to Iroha nearly one year ago. Sayuki was depressed about the reality of her fame, even the genuinity of her friendships, while Karin still pined for a senpai who lost her luster for art, and by extension, life. 

All of these memories… 

Just so much pain… 

Mitama threw an arm across her eyes, the darkness a blessing from this fucking blue her shop drowned in. She nearly screamed when the bell jingled out front. 

But then, “Coorrr-dinaaa-tor-saaan?!” Asuka. 

“Pardon the intrusion!” The telltale tinkling of Sasara unbuckling her swordbelt. “Your door was unlocked! Are you home?!” 

Mitama floated in with renewed energy from behind her screen. “Always for you two!” she teased, but not really. 

Been months since she last got excited over the sex, after all. 

For it had stopped being about that long ago. 

_________________________________________________

In the near-decade since Walpurgisnacht’s death, Mitama had been a "coordinator" indirectly and otherwise for all manner of relationships. Most of which it would be inappropriate to say she saw them “come and go,” because that would imply they fizzled out. 

Asuka Tatsuki, klutz she may be, was deadly accurate in one of her very first assertions to Sasara: there wasn’t a magical girl in Kamihama who lacked problems they tried to hide. It was never the most earth-shattering claim, in fact it was on par with calling summer “hot.” But seeing—experiencing—their relationship... _every time_ they stopped by… and those trips being shit- _sandwiched_ between thick bookends of anxiety and heartbreak and endless fucking _drama_... 

It all really contrasted with the strength and simplicity of Kamihama’s most righteous odd couple. 

Because there were some relationships that stood on the opposite end of the spectrum, afraid of giving the truth and receiving it like with Rena and Kaede. 

Others, similarly, hesitated to be honest with themselves out of fear of rejection, and they lingered on this stage for what felt like eons, as it did with Rika and Ren and the Gray newlyweds. 

A shocking many were frozen, unable to progress from between the rock and a hard place manifested as these two problems. Masara and Kokoro were the first in mind.

And then there were the exclusive clubs—pornography for someone like Mitama, in that they’re an unattainable fantasy. Mikazuki Villa was too big to let another in, with bonds and problems almost catered to the rainbow of personalities involved. Those same words could be applied to the Azaleas, the Daito apartment trio, or Amanes Tsukuyo and Tsukasa. 

All of these wonderful, cute girls; all of whom with hearts that had been occupied for years. 

The aforementioned problems plagued those relationships, too, however, so Mitama couldn’t get terribly jealous. 

She didn’t. Ever. 

After all, who wanted to deal with all that drama? 

Anxiety?

Low self-esteem?

Depression?

Trust issues?

It would be wrong, of course, to assert Sasara and Asuka as a perfect couple; that they never suffered such things, because they most certainly had now and again. Mitama even guided them through a couple. 

But… 

_But from the first,_ Mitama would often muse as she did now—pinned by the weight of an empty bed, _since many of us started, they’ve been Kamihama’s one and only couple_ never _to have a world-ending fight,_ never _to have trauma going into or_ because of _their relationship._

Their naked honesty—that priority of virtues over the self—must have been a key ingredient. Communication has, after all, been the driving force and resolution behind many of these girls’ silly fights. And if that truly were the case...

_Masa-chan once said something that rocked my world,_ Mitama thought. _That I was a fake who abused her power: that I had grown too distant because of this job, too used to being able to say anything because I saw everything._

Mitama covered her nakedness in a blanket. It was Kanagi or Momoko, she told herself.

______________________________________________

Mitama watched from a panel of stained glass, that pair traversing the abandoned street her shop was situated in. Asuka threw her gaze behind, down the street, before grabbing Sasara’s hand. 

As she had for years, every single time. 

They marched along, their union swinging between them squished briefly as Sasara bumped shoulders. Asuka returned the favor, giggling given the way hers bounced. 

Mitama watched from her window, painfully, pitifully jealous. She considered who to tell first. _No,_ tore through Mitama, as it had for years. _No one deserves that._

_Nobody should be cursed with such knowledge._

It was a terrible thing—knowing love at first sight was real. Sustainable. And completely, absolutely, wholly up to the individuals involved to make it so. 

Mitama Yakumo knew this firsthand. 

And she was all the lonelier for it.


End file.
